User talk:Mr.black
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Cirque Du Freak Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Mr.black page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki -- Sannse (Talk) 01:35, 11 April 2010 wat rumor did u hear? skyeblood 04:37, June 8, 2010 (UTC) wat are you talking about?Mr.black 04:42, June 8, 2010 (UTC) u said bout a rumor bout da follow up on da Saga of Darren Shan. skyeblood 04:50, June 8, 2010 (UTC) oh i heard that on darren shans site cause he was gonna make the series longer and hav a book called the cannibal king but he changed his mind. so then after he explained his decision he said that darren the character wont be back but he might eventually make a follow upMr.black 04:57, June 8, 2010 (UTC) o i wonder if Mr. Darren Shan will mak a series for Darius cuz i want to kno is wat Annie gonna do with a fully bloody vampire son. skyeblood 05:01, June 8, 2010 (UTC) yeah i feel really sorry for annie first her older brother "dies" and then she is fucked by steve and has a son. steve then abadons her and then her supposedly dead bro comes bak building up confusion and then her son turns out to be a vampaneze. then her older bro dies again leaving her with a recently blooded vampMr.black 05:08, June 8, 2010 (UTC) i kno but all dat is either steve's fault or our "father's" fault. either way its always da bitch's fault. skyeblood 05:12, June 8, 2010 (UTC) personally i blame our father cause if it werent for him none of this woulda happened. but then again we wouldnt hav the cool book seriesMr.black 05:14, June 8, 2010 (UTC) true with a bunch of twists and evrything. skyeblood 05:22, June 8, 2010 (UTC) y sorry i bumped the key board thats why that y is rite thereMr.black 05:29, June 8, 2010 (UTC) o its alrite im cool with it. skyeblood 05:32, June 8, 2010 (UTC) yeah i get kinda clumsy when im tired. i mean i can stay up pretty late but everyone has there breaking pointMr.black 05:37, June 8, 2010 (UTC) dats pretty true. im kinda tired rite now but im watching hella funny videos on youtube & its keeping me awake. skyeblood 05:41, June 8, 2010 (UTC) yeah that always helps. btw wat time is it in california im wondering cause the time zone is different from where we live. here its 1:45 amMr.black 05:46, June 8, 2010 (UTC) let me check, its, well, rite now its 11:00. o i see ur point. skyeblood 05:57, June 8, 2010 (UTC) yeah its kinda weird when you think about itMr.black 05:59, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Wat do u mean? Dat we hapn to chat with each other at a certain time? --skyeblood 06:20, June 8, 2010 (UTC) no i mean that its kinda weird like say that were chatting and its noon in my timezone and in your timezone youv just finished eating breakfast. thats wat i meantMr.black 06:25, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Ya this kind of crap involves science which I got a B in. It's cuz da world is round & we r rotating. --skyeblood 06:29, June 8, 2010 (UTC) im also bad at science i only remember that because one of my lady friends was talkin about that a few days agoMr.black 06:32, June 8, 2010 (UTC) O I see. --skyeblood 06:33, June 8, 2010 (UTC) im thinkin about asking her out now that i think of itMr.black 06:36, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Really dats cool. Well it depend if she is actually ur type. If she is then go for it. If she's not, then I can't say anything bout dat. --skyeblood 06:42, June 8, 2010 (UTC) shes nice so she probaly wont be like my last and knee me so thats good and shes also fuckin hot and i mean meera flame hot! the only problem is that she acts like shes smarter than me and she probaly is to but i can hopefuly get past that and go for the prizeMr.black 06:46, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Well part of me said go for but if she is a snob then my other part says no. But da thing is my no part is nearly as small as da little ppl in da books, so go for it. --skyeblood 06:54, June 8, 2010 (UTC) yeah im definately gonna shoot for it. wat about you are you interested in anyone rite now?Mr.black 07:03, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Not sure cuz I lik this one guy but then it wuz too l8 & I kinda lik my friend dat I told u dat he got his ass blown up. Ya I kinda lik him. --skyeblood 07:10, June 8, 2010 (UTC) well obviously you cant hav them both so youll hav to decide on which one is betterMr.black 07:13, June 8, 2010 (UTC) I kno dat. But I can't tell. Well, actually I heard from sum1 dat da guy liks me as a friend & my friend told me dat he sees me as a sis. So ya I hav no shot at all. --skyeblood 07:39, June 8, 2010 (UTC) dont you hate it when that happens. thats happened to me before and it sucked. but they were rite not to pursue a relationship with me. i realize that now cause if we did then our friendship would never be the sameMr.black 16:09, June 8, 2010 (UTC) I kno. Da guy I dated, he wuz once my friend & wen we broke up, he stopped talking to me. It hella sux --skyeblood 17:28, June 8, 2010 (UTC) yeah once you cross that line theres no going backMr.black 19:18, June 8, 2010 (UTC) True dat. --skyeblood 23:33, June 8, 2010 (UTC) yeah even when you ask its still never the sameMr.black 00:06, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Yup so true. Once ur friends & hav a relationship & break up nevr da same. --skyeblood 01:57, June 9, 2010 (UTC) yeah thats wat happened to me and one of my exs we had been friends for a few years and after a while i asked her out and she said yes and everything was fine for a while until from complicated reasons we broke up and after that we never looked at eachother the same way again. as a matter of fact we barely intereact with eachother anymoreMr.black 02:34, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Damn dats is not a good way to end a friendship. --skyeblood 02:43, June 9, 2010 (UTC) yeah and the only times that we hangout together is when were in a group and we only talk to eachothe if its a group discision. and the sad thing is before we were like best friends so close that we could no wat wat each of us was going to say before we even said it. so yeah that is was the firest of the many failures with womenMr.black 02:48, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Wow so dats ur worst moments with girls. Damn then u got sum bad experiences with them. Gotta hate our dad. --skyeblood 02:54, June 9, 2010 (UTC)